Mitchell Elemental Tetralogy
Mitchell Elemental Tetralogy is a Compilation video game developed by Racjin, published by THQ Nordic and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games only for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch. The PlayStation 4 version was released in Japan in March 21st 2018, in North America in April 19th 2018, and in Europe and Australia in May 5th 2018. Sometime in the fall season the Nintendo Switch version will be released in Japan in March 21st 2018, in North America in April 19th 2018, and in Europe and Australia in May 5th 2018.. It is the fourth and final Mitchell Van Morgan 3D platformer, following Mitchell Springtime, Mitchell Sunshine and Mitchell Nightmare in 2001 and 2002. Mitchell Chill-Out was released for the GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox in Winter 2002 and it was the last title in the Mitchell Elemental Adventure series. Gameplay Mitchell Elemental Tetralogy is a collection of remasters of the first four games in the Mitchell Elemental Adventure spin-off series, Mitchell Springtime, Mitchell Sunshine, Mitchell Nightmare and Mitchell Chill-Out The game shares many similar gameplay elements with its predecessors, Mitchell Springtime, Mitchell Sunshine, Mitchell Nightmare and Mitchell Chill-Out, it is the only compilation videogame to render 4k designs and remake the idea of the Mitchell Elemental Adventure series more untouched to the stars. Development A development to the game title had been in the works for several years of the making of Mitchell Springtime, Mitchell Sunshine, Mitchell Nightmare and Mitchell Chill-Out were added into the direct compilation title as a Tetralogy. In an interview about the development of Mitchell Elemental Adventure series with the series creator MITCHELL Project, Nickelodeon and THQ Nordic, it was mentioned that the game's development began with the idea of gameplay involving seasonal storylines. However, at first the developers thought that the world was too daringly out of character with Mario. Therefore, they tried using a man-type character, but thought this was too odd and that "if there was a man next to Mario, there is a sense of incongruity." There were ten candidates for possible water nozzles, and FLUDD was chosen because of fitting in the game's setting, despite it not being one of the favorites. They also stated that several Yoshi features were omitted, such as Yoshi vomiting water fed to him. MITCHELL Project Music Team composed the score to all four games of the Mitchell Elemental Adventure series. The soundtrack features various arrangements of classic Mitchell Van Morgan tunes, including the underground music and the main stage music from the original Super Mario Bros. Voice cast Mitchell Elemental series features many of the usual voice actors for the various Mitchell Van Morgan characters. This is the only 4 3D Mitchell games which features full English voice acting in cutscenes (excluding the Japanese voice actors or in other countries). Reception | MC = 92/100 | 1UP = A | Allgame = | CVG = 10/10 | Edge = 9/10Edge, No. 114, September 2002, pp. 80–83. | EGM = 9.5/10 | EuroG = 9/10 | Fam = 37/40''ニンテンドーゲームキューブ – スーパーマリオサンシャイン''. Weekly Famitsu. No.915 Pt.2. Pg.99. June 30, 2006. | GI = 9.75/10 | GamePro = | GameRev = A- | GSpot = 8/10 | GSpy = | GRadar = 4.5/5 | IGN = 9.4/10 | NLife = 9/10 | NP = 10/10 | rev1 = Thunderbolt | rev1Score = 9/10 }} Super Mario Sunshine was commercially successful, having sold 5.5 million copies as of June 2006. In 2002, Super Mario Sunshine was the tenth best-selling game in the United States according to the NPD Group. It was re-released in 2003 as part of the Player's Choice line, a selection of games with high sales sold for a reduced price. Super Mario Sunshine received critical acclaim by game reviewers. IGN praised the addition of the water backpack for improving the gameplay, and GameSpy commented on the "wide variety of moves and the beautifully constructed environments". The game received a perfect score from Nintendo Power, who commended the "superb graphics, excellent music, clever layouts, funny cinema scenes and ingenious puzzles". GamePro also gave Super Mario Sunshine a perfect score, stating that the game was "a masterpiece of superior game design, infinite gameplay variety, creativity, and life." The American-based publication Game Informer said that the game is arguably "the best Mario game to date." ComputerAndVideoGames.com also mentioned the game is "better than Super Mario 64." The game placed 46th in Official Nintendo Magazine's 100 greatest Nintendo games of all time. Allgame gave a lower review, stating that "During the six-year span between Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine, platform games have become more epic, more interactive, and prettier. Yet the core element of collecting items in a world divided into sub-sections has been left unchanged. So it comes with a modicum of disappointment that Super Mario Sunshine doesn't shake up the genre with a number of new and fresh ideas other than the usual enhancements expected from a sequel. " Some reviewers were critical towards certain aspects of the game. GameSpot's Jeff Gerstmann criticized the various additions, including FLUDD (the water backpack) and Yoshi, calling them "mere gimmicks." He also complained about the camera system. Gerstmann felt that the game seemed somewhat unpolished and rushed, a sentiment shared by Matt Wales of ComputerAndVideoGames.com. Legacy Super Mario Sunshine has introduced several elements which were carried over to subsequent Mario titles. Many of the characters introduced in this game have been staples in the series ever since: Petey Piranha, Cataquacks and most notably Bowser Jr. who has been one of Mario's arch rivals ever since this initial encounter. Many of the bosses from this game and Luigi's Mansion appeared in multiple Mario spin-offs that were to follow on the GameCube, such as the unlockable Petey Piranha and King Boo in Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ and the four unlockable characters in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. This was the first game in the Mario series to introduce the Shine Sprites, which have appeared in later Mario titles such as Mario Kart DS and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. This was the first game in the Mario series which included Bowser Jr.. He has since appeared in New Super Mario Bros., Mario Kart Wii, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Mario Bros. U, Super Mario Galaxy, and Super Mario Galaxy 2, and in later Mario spin-off and sports games. The recurring character Petey Piranha, known as in Japan, was also introduced, who has later appeared in a large number of Mario titles. This game was the first Mario platformer game to be released for the GameCube. It was also the first 3D Mario platformer which included the ability to ride Yoshi and to have him change colors. This feature reappeared in Super Mario Galaxy 2 where the Twisty Trials Galaxy in World S is another recurring theme from Super Mario Sunshine, based off one of the missions "The Secret of Ricco Tower". In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario uses FLUDD as a new special move, it does no damage and instead pushes opponents away. Brawl also has the fighting stage Delfino Plaza, a replica of Isle Delfino's capital city, with a platform carrying the fighters to any location of the stage on occasion. The original background music of Delfino Plaza occasionally plays on the stage, as well as the BGM for Ricco Harbor. The game also features several stickers based on artwork from Super Mario Sunshine. Most of these features were retained in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U and the Delfino Plaza was retained in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Bowser Jr. himself debuted as a new playable fighter in the game, and utilizes his Magic Paintbrush and Shadow Mario form from Super Mario Sunshine in his Final Smash. References External links * * Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2018 Category:2018 video games Category:Mitchell Elemental Series games Category:Mitchell Elemental Series Category:Mitchell platform games Category:THQ Nordic video games Category:Racjin games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro enhanced games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch eshop games Category:Single-player video games Category:3D platform games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Video games set on fictional islands Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video game compilations Category:Video game reboots Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games developed in Austria